super_arc_bros_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhythm Games
The Rhythm Games are a collection of games that originate from the Rhythm Heaven series, that can be played in Super Rhythm Heaven Bros. These games have mostly a connection to a Playable Character, an Assist, a Stage, the Story Mode or anything else. SUPER RHYTHM HEAVEN BROS. MAIN PAGE! 'General Information' These games are hidden and has to be unlocked by either clearing Story Mode with a playable character or be bought from the "Rhythm Game Shop" in the Cafeteria. Some of these games have "sequels" that can be purchased in the shop after the player has received a perfect score on these games (some of these sequels are actually from different games then their "prequels"), the usual price for these games are 2000 coins. But it is not always guaranteed that a sequel will return with its prequel. If an Endless game is referenced in a moveset (such as "Chicken Race"), then it is not guaranteed that it will appear at all. Most of the games will appear in their "Rhythm Heaven: The Best +-incarnations", while the games that did not appear in that game will receive an visual and gameplay update. The Rhythm Games can also be played by using the touch-screen on the Wii U gamepad. 'List of Rhythm Games' There is going to be a total of 120 Rhythm Games once they are all unlocked (not counting remixes)! Rhythm Tengoku Return_of_karate_man.png|1. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAJRxb2i7Zw Karate Man] Return_of_rhythm_epilation.png|2. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KW8KVK3LFs Vegeta-Pull] Marcher_title_3DS.png|3. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAhyghLvfWM Marcher] Air_Batter_Title.png|4. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6ac1feE4os Air Batter] Return_of_the_clappy_trio.png|5. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YdO4_r0o98 The Clappy Trio] Return_of_Sneaky_Spirits.png|6. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=esbcL0kxnpk Sneaky Spirits] Sammy_slice.png|7. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vp2wuo0ZOaQ Original Samurai Slice] Cheese_Heist_title_3DS.png|8. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpZmkW77HW8 Cheese Heist] Doctor_bacteria_3ds.png|9. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrz3cQZPxjk Dr. Bacteria] Bon_Odori.png|10. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxQM6BkK5Xs The Bon Odori] Showtime.png|11. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOqekAJLCvg Show Time] Rabbit_jump_3ds.png|12. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbGi-7irLB0 Rabbit Jump] Space_Dance_title_3DS.png|13. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vx6FxD75D04 Space Dance] Quiz_3DS.png|14. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WnLSPeIfnf4 Quiz] Night_Walk_3DS.png|15. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GzBKTiPxcwk Night Walk] Power_Calligraphy_3DS_title.png|16. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72ZFpQ8CLdg Power Calligraphy] Polyrhythm_2.png|17. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gorZ23cL7aA Polyrhythm] RAPMEN.png|18. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzdFUpKgtRA Rap Men] Hopping_Road_3DS.png|19. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uT2tF4ZtExQ Hopping Road] Ninja_title_3DS.png|20. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOXJF1B7XeM Ninja] Toss_boys_title.png|21. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKIPXS8O7qs Toss Boys] The_Fireworks.png|22. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqqLr76A-6A Fireworks] Tap_Trial_3DS.png|23. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4f_2e36J1FY Tap Trial] Trio_on_Tour_3DS_title.png|24. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R6XBHcDdcyQ Trio on Tour] The_Bon_Dance.png|25. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_iuov2g2WKU Bon Dance] Cosmo_Dance_3DS_title.png|26. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7ytE1gWJnY Cosmo Dance] Rapwomen.png|27. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhXAAR_k7pA Rap Women] Turbo_Tap_Trial_3DS_title.png|28. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quCwB0UF0tc Turbo Tap Trial] Marcher_2.png|29. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQcdVdtF4HQ Marcher 2] Toss_Boys_2_(GBA).jpg|30. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7TGO8tiyw8 Toss Boys 2] Rhythm Heaven Built_to_Scale.png|31. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fx2hJHWLoaI Built to Scale] Return_of_Glee_Club.png|32. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sqf6oo2mEVw Glee Club] Return_of_fillbots.png|33. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NW_OawBiaD8 Fillbots] Fanclub_title_3DS.png|34. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecWUG9z21dg Fan Club] Return_of_Rhythm_Rally.png|35. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NmJJjIdARio Rhythm Rally] Return_of_shoot-'em-up.png|36. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViQ6GwmLiL4 Shoot-'Em-Up] Blue_Birds_title_3DS.png|37. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKNT-k7RucY Blue Birds] Moai_Doo-Wop.png|38. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpezjEibvc8 Moai Doo-Wop] Crop_Stomp_title.png|39. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JzlAdig2J4 Crop Stomp] Freeze_Frame_title_3DS.png|40. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQ2M3wx6bQA Freeze Frame] Dazzles_3DS.png|41. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bp4QJXViBG0 The Dazzles] Munchy_Monk_3DS_title.png|42. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7o-HwWiues Munchy Monk] DJ_school.png|43. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AfwNsqXnnek DJ School] Drummer_duel.png|44. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPkib42SsTg Drummer Duel] Love_lab.png|45. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EzI47vuNkv4 Love Lab] Splashdown.png|46. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NiJ068HKRT0 Splashdown] Big_Rock_Finish_title_3DS.png|47. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k8LNrsd2mOs Big Rock Finish] Dog_Ninja_title_3DS.png|48. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_9GeTs4Vok Dog Ninja] Lockstep_title.png|49. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jV0mEMVA7wA Lockstep] Rockers.png|50. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKz0M-2XrvM Rockers] Karate_Man_Kick.png|51. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cg6dlPZt-1g Karate Man Kick] Airboarder_3ds.png|52. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4X13UKL_Vpo Airboarder] Fan_Club_2_3DS.png|53. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4SvGGoyM_M Popular Fan Club] Cosmo_Rally_title.png|54. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfyM_t5ph5E Cosmo Rally] Fillbots_2.png|55. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGfeGY25q5Q Fillbots 2] Blue_birds_2.png|56. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1K0cZwphyz4 Blue Birds 2] Lockstep_2.png|57. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vItvp1cwftc Lockstep 2] Maoi_doowop_2.png|58. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfSVljVQoEA Moai Doo-Wop 2] Splashdown_2.png|59. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egcoNvXx3mU Splashdown 2] Munchy_monk_2.png|60. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAbdVR3zJTk Munchy Circus Monk] Rockers_2.png|61. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aa5lAFVchGQ Rockers 2] Rhythm Heaven Fever Hole_in_One_3DS.png|62. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZmlqAly5rY Hole in One] Screwbot_Factory_3DS.png|63. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2hadJFqBcSA Screwbot Factory] See-Saw_3DS_title.png|64. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5RJM5t2ZFzU See-Saw] Double_Date_3DS.png|65. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZDX8eu0OoM Double Date] Fork_Lifter_3DS_title.png|66. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DbDrNjIoAM Fork Lifter] Tambourine.png|67. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9b5CShR8fH0 Tambourine] Working_Dough_3DS.png|68. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbGsNyBDt8o Working Dough] Built_to_Scale_Wii_3DS.png|69. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_k1XSC1xjA8 Built to Scale (Wii)] Air_Rally.png|70. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMPf9jvLSdM Air Rally] Return_of_figure_fighter.png|71. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lefnDsQTYKM Figure Fighter] Ringside_3DS_title.png|72. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HrkAmd8sg1w Ringside] Packing_Pests_3DS.png|73. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mW64fynXmDY Packing Pests] Samurai_Slice_Wii_3DS.png|74. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6gXnngBrmM Samurai Slice] Catch_of_the_Day_3DS.png|75. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-xMYpAG3C8 Catch of the Day] Return_of_Flipper-Flop.png|76. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lDpz118ce4 Flipper-Flop] Exhibition_match_3ds.png|77. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vrGTeZRfepg Exhibition Match] Flock_Step_3DS.png|78. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuAgccyZVJ8 Flock Step] Launch_Party_3DS_title.png|79. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TF7X2l5ZKHo Launch Party] Donk-Donk.png|80. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYnE8t6dr-E Donk-Donk] Love_Rap_3DS.png|81. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FACm5dIGpas Love Rap] Tap_Troupe.png|82. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNOfp5TTfUw Tap Troupe] Shrimp_Shuffle.png|83. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_oLEH9grEw Shrimp Shuffle] Cheer_Readers_3DS_title.png|84. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7tScbj1gc5g Cheer Readers] Karate_Man_Combo.png|85. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQ5Wo7VBWO8 Karate Man Combo] Night_Walk_Wii.png|86. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhhoPxCWZeg Night Walk (Wii)] Working_Dough_Origins_title.png|87. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uv7n-msEc_Y Working Dough Origins] Double_Date_2.png|88. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INI_8vEKFNM Double Date 2] Love_Rap_2.png|89. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3v8kV8xt9-A Love Rap 2] Cheer_readers2.png|90. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssr5_ysLeT4 Cheer Readers 2] Hole_in_One_Lady_title.png|91. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ke0SJXDqlbA Hole in One Lady] Screwbot_Factory_2.png|92. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=60-e0oK7gE0 Screwbot Factory 2] Figure_Champion_title.png|93. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=as8ZrbQ3BGU Figure Champion] Packing_Pests_2.png|94. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWnY0oCc9i0 Packing Pests 2] Rhythm Heaven: The Best + Story_karate_man.png|95. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpLaoOxt_5I Karate Man (Story)] Story_fillbots.png|96. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7Eg9BjB18s Fillbots (Story)] Story_Jumping_Road.png|97. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApKoOklrnqQ Jumping Road (Story)] Story_glee_club.png|98. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFtN_lkdXCI Glee Club (Story)] Story_figure_fighter.png|99. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FnYBtH5fJ2k Figure Fighter (Story)] Story_slam_dunked.png|100. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1FphrSR8IY Slam Dunked (Story)] Story_interpreter.png|101. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t72BrxxWBds Interpreter (Story)] Chameleon_Stick_3DS.png|102. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXC7vEzYihk Chameleon Stick] Story_sneaky_spirits.png|103. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8W7jd1igMBw Sneaky Spirits (Story)] Story_Rhythm_Rally_title.png|104. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zf-5Xe_7wMQ Rhythm Rally (Story)] Story_Flipper-Flop_title.png|105. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phfARD7i2Gs Flipper-Flop (Story)] Wild_Woodwork_title.png|106. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47N_M4fShEQ Wild Woodwork (Story)] Samurai_Slice_3DS.png|107. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBPznb_zDts The Legend of Samurai Slice] Sumology_title.png|108. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HMvQ8lxHwM Sumology] Return_of_jumping_road.png|109. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09nk-Iv4tfU Jumping Road] Return_of_Slam_Dunked.png|110. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZhanFeUyGeA Slam Dunked] Return_of_Interpreter.png|111. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-cgw5IGH_s Interpreter] Midair_Trapeze.png|112. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9Q7dpvlMNs Midair Trapeze] Return_of_Wild_Woodwork.png|113. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n205FpjrYAk Wild Woodwork] Waltz-a-Tron_title.png|114. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAu18reUpsY Waltz-A-Tron] Pajamas_title.png|115. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nECQKEW7bcw Pillow Dance] Teddy_Bear_title.png|116. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFq2S6KGBi4 Heartbroken Bear] Neko_Clap_Title.png|117. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SHYEWI8DVw Neko Neko Clap] Midair_Trapeze_2_title.png|118. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0wAWwDte560 Jungle Trapeze] Samurai_Slice_2_3DS_title.png|119. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6fRTGDSXtp8 The Legend of Samurai Slice 2] Karate_Man's_Father_title.png|120. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cG2ZcDQckk Karate Man's Father] Endless Games MrUpbeatWithoutHUD.png|Endless 1. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjRHRjlXoIk&t=218s Mr. Upbeat] Mannequin_Factory.png|Endless 2. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4qBYoASTVw Mannequin Factory] Coin_toss_3ds.png|Endless 3. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A2dNlHbBGOo Coin Toss] Samurai_Slice_(DS).png|Endless 4. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wMj9UR3pLk Endless Samurai Slice] Manzai_Birds_Wii.png|Endless 5. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xdcKicUYVek Manzai Birds] Chicken_Race.png|Endless 6. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjIb3-e1s40 Chicken Race] 'Unlock Criteria' 'REMIXES' Super Rhythm Heaven Bros. will feature special remixes that can be purchased in the "Rhythm Game Shop" for 8000 coins after the player has received a "Superb" on a set number of random games. There are a total of 36 different remixes in the game (so far). Most of which has four games but some have many more and others have less. The songs that play during the remixes are from all kinds of places, but some are remixes taken from previous Rhythm Heaven games. The games that are featured in the remixes are listed below the song. The remixes that are based on other "Non-Rhythm Heaven-songs", will have their own videos complete with the full remix made by the Youtuber: "PartyTime808". Though the songs that have a small "Donk-Donk-segemnt" at the end, don't have it in the actual game. List of Remixes Remix_1_Card.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NxNnrYb-b00 Remix 1 (Tengoku)] 1. Karate Man 2. Vegeta-Pull 3. Marcher 4. Space Ball 5. The Clappy Trio Remix_2.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ISIXD7VxRiw Remix 2 (Tengoku)] 1. Sneaky Spirits 2. Original Samurai Slice 3. Cheese Heist 4. Dr. Bacteria 5. The Bon Odori Unlocked after downloading the "ver. 2017-update" Remix_4_GBA.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUnZK5eJ4JU Remix 4 (Tengoku)] 1. Quiz 2. Night Walk 3. Power Calligraphy 4. PolyRhythm 5. Rap Woman (changed to "Rap Men" in the "ver. 2017-update") Remix_5.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHrETWDPXoM Remix 5 (Tengoku)] 1. Hopping Road 2. Ninja 3. Toss Boys 4. Fireworks 5. Tap Trial Unlocked after downloading the "ver. 2017-update" 1st_Remix.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ym8tKfaEdVQ Remix 1 (Heaven)] 1. Built-to-Scale 2. Glee Club 3. Fillbots 4. Fan Club Unlocked after downloading the "ver. 2017-update" 2nd_Remix.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjHvZVhoULg Remix 2 (Heaven)] 1. Rhythm Rally 2. Shoot-'Em-Up 3. Blue Birds 4. Moai Doo-Wop Unlocked after downloading the "ver. 2017-update" 4th_Remix.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHV27o66RDc Remix 4 (Heaven)] 1. Munchy Monk 2. DJ School 3. Drummer Duel 4. Love Lab Unlocked after downloading the "ver. 2017-update" Remix_1_(Wii).png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m4I13ivIll0 Remix 1 (Fever)] 1. Hole in One 2. Screwbot Factory 3. See-Saw 4. Double Date Unlocked after downloading the "ver. 2017-update" Remix_5_Wii.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJ0S5Sp0v5I Remix 5 (Fever)] 1. Catch of the Day 2. Flipper-Flop 3. Exhibition Match 4. Flock Step Unlocked after downloading the "ver. 2017-update" Remix_7_Wii.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iihsaEQodA Remix 7 (Fever)] 1. Tap Troupe 2. Shrimp Shuffle 3. Cheer Readers 4. Karate Man Combo Unlocked after downloading the "ver. 2017-update" Forest_Remix_Title.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuCoD8UJGxA Forest Remix] 1. Air Batter 2. Dog Ninja 3. Hole in One 4. Sumology Bee_Remix.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkF0cm0qLno Honeybee Remix] 1. Karate Man 2. Fillbots 3. Air Rally 4. Jumping Road Unlocked after downloading the "ver. 2017-update" Donut_Remix.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rm7NI99DCjo Donut Remix] 1. Cheese Heist 2. Fan Club 3. Working Dough 4. Midair Trapeze Fashion_Remix.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxsVKMHnhzA Fashion Remix] 1. Sbeaky Spirits 2. Rhythm Rally 3. Flipper-Flop 4. Wild Woodwork Left_Remix.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KO4nctf8WtU Left Remix] 1. Vegeta-Pull 2. Air Batter 3. Space Dance 4. Tap Trial 5. Fillbots 6. Shoot-'Em-Up 7. Freeze Frame 8. Dog Ninja 9. Hole in One 10. Working Dough 11. Ringside 12. Exhibition Match 13. Interpreter 14. Pillow Dance 15. Heartbroken Bear 16. Neko Neko Clap Unlocked after downloading the "ver. 2017-update" Right_Remix.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6y6I6G8FKhI Right Remix] 1. Karate Man 2. The Clappy Trio 3. Sneaky Spirits 4. Power Calligraphy 5. Glee Club 6. Fan Club 7. Blue Birds 8. Lockstep 9. Figure Fighter 10. Flipper-Flop 11. Launch Party 12. Cheer Readers 13. The Legend of Samurai Slice 14. Sumology 15. Jumping Road 16. Waltz-A-Tron Unlocked after downloading the "ver. 2017-update" Rio_Games.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wi0W7Z30iv4 Mario and Sonic 2016 Main Theme] 1. Show Time 2. Cosmo Dance 3. Airboarder 4. Cosmo Rally 5. Cheer Readers 6. Love Rap 2 7. Waltz-A-Tron 8. Karate Man's Father SSBUHyruleCastle64.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SNkf-bAT6xg The Legend of Zelda Medley] 1. Night Walk 2. Dog Ninja 3. Samurai Slice 4. Wild Woodwork Papermario.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QFFmUe-xbI Tubba Blubba Battle] 1. Space Dance 2. Lockstep 3. Figure Fighter 4. Slam Dunked 31534-warioware-diy.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDkQ96kvNlg Jimmy's Aerobics] 1. Karate Man 2. Munchy Monk 3. Ringside 4. Sumology 61guHe7Um_L_SL500_AA280_.jpg|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3gq3qkrTNk Lost In Thought All Alone] 1. Fireworks 2. Fillbots 3. Double Date 4. Heartbroken Bear Unlocked after downloading the "ver. 2017-update" Marvel_VS_Capcom_2_(carnival_theme).jpg|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwkPvrH6AT8 Carnival Theme] 1. Marcher 2. Munchy Monk 3. See-Saw 4. The Legend of Samurai Slice Unlocked after downloading the "ver. 2017-update" Heroes-of-the-Storm-Lucio-Debut.jpg|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sk0Yj2JxKdk We Move Together As One (Nexus Remix)] 1. Polyrhythm 2. DJ School 3. Shrimp Shuffle 4. Interpreter Unlocked after downloading the "ver. 2017-update" Crazy_Noisy_Bizarre_Town.jpg|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nNQ-Qi7pBpw Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town] 1. Hopping Road 2. Rockers 3. Fork Lifter 4. Neko Neko Clap Unlocked after downloading the "ver. 2017-update" Nichijou.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LB7kQN6uNok Hayadain no Joujou Yuujou] 1. Power Calligraphy 2. Shoot-'Em-Up 3. Packing Pests 4. Interpreter Bohemian_Rhapsody.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJ9rUzIMcZQ Bohemian Rhapsody] 1. Vegeta-Pull 2. Sneaky Spirits 3. The Dazzles 4. Glee Club 5. Tambourine 6. Tap Troupe 7. Sumology 8. The Legend of Samurai Slice Sandstorm.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=249ifQ6nKGg Sandstorm] 1. PolyRhythm 2. Built to Scale 3. Built to Scale (Wii) Carly-rae-jepsen-call-me-maybe-cover.jpg|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWNaR-rxAic Call Me Maybe] 1. Tap Trial 2. Fan Club 3. Love Rap 4. Midair Trapeze Lady-Gaga-Bad-Romance-500x500.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrO4YZeyl0I Bad Romance] 1. Toss Boys 2 (changed to "Toss Boys" in the "ver. 2017-update") 2. Moai Doo-Wop 3. Donk-Donk 4. Chameleon Stick Mark-Ronson-Uptown-Funk-ft-Bruno-Mars-clip.jpg|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPf0YbXqDm0 Uptown Funk] 1. Rap Women 2. Love Lab 3. Screwbot Factory 4. Karate Man's Father Unlocked after downloading the "ver. 2017-update" Maxresdefault.jpg|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nkr77jE5GFY Come and Get Your Love] 1. Show Time 2. Airboarder 3. Night Walk (Wii) 4. Waltz-A-Tron Unlocked after downloading the "ver. 2017-update" Riv_inte_vårt_kvarter_-_Alf_Robertson.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swLqezIYOiA Riv Inte Vårt Kvarter] 1. Rabbit Jump 2. Cosmo Rally 3. Exhibition Match 4. Jumping Road Unlocked after downloading the "ver. 2017-update" Who_Likes_to_Party.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49AiqH-DuR0 Who Likes to Party] 1. Trio on Tour 2. Popular Fan Club 3. Figure Champion 4. Jungle Trapeze Hearts_as_strong_as_horses.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWlQOgH2i28 Hearts Strong As Horses (Sim Gretina)] 1. Ninja 2. Freeze Frame 3. Launch Party 4. Pillow Dance Holy_megalovania_by_snowballflo-d9hzn1j.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eaWthWySG68 Megalovania - Earthbound Pitch] 1. Toss Boys 2 2. Rockers 2 3. Packing Pests 2 4. Jungle Trapeze Unlocked after downloading the "ver. 2017-update" 300px-Mentos.jpg|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t4y7RUQDBvw Mentos Theme] 1. Space Dance 2. Crop Stomp 3. Flipper-Flop 4. Interpreter SONG CREDITS (Non Rhythm Heaven): Fully remix-video done by PartyTime808: # The Legend of Zelda Medley - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS # Tubba Blubba - Paper Mario # Jimmy's Aerobics - WarioWare D.I.Y. # Sandstorm - Darude In the works: # Main Theme - Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games # Hayadain no Joujou Yuujou - Nichijou: My Ordinary Life # Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen # Call Me Maybe - Carly Jae Jepsen # Bad Romance - Lady Gaga # Who Likes to Party - Kevin MacLeod # Hearts Strong As Horses (remix) - Sim Gretina # Mentos Theme - Mentos Category:Super Rhythm Heaven Bros. Category:Rhythm Heaven Category:Aranryanchampion Category:Menu Modes Category:Nintendo Category:Music Games Category:Special Category:Terms